Night
by Missy the Cat
Summary: A lemon story of Atem/Yami Yugi and Rebecca.


This is a Atem/Yami Yugi x Rebecca lemon story.

Please review when your done.

* * *

_"I never knew this day would happen."_

Standing in her bed chamber on the morning of her wedding day, Princess Rebecca of Domino considered the long day ahead.

A ceremony would take place in the early afternoon where she would be married to Prince Atem of Egypt, a man she had met three times in all her life.

Following the ceremony would be receiving of attending royalty and dignitaries, followed by dinner and dancing in the large ballroom of the Main Palace of Egypt.

"And following that.." Rebecca thought aloud. Following that would be her wedding night.

Crossing to a large trunk in the centre of the room, Rebecca couldn't resist looking again at the beautiful lacy items contained within.

Lingerie for the wedding night and the forth coming marriage.

Lifting out a black, lace trimmed negligee Rebecca held it up against herself and imagine her future husband slowly pushing it up to discover the matching black panties underneath.

Crossing to the mirror she studied herself.

Smooth blond hair with framed a creamy skinned face.

Clear green eyes lit up a bright smile with curved pink lips. A Princess fit for any royal court.

She had been a much sought after bride.

For the Royal Family of Domino marriage was a serious business and Princess Rebecca knew.

For generations Domino Princes and Princesses had sought marriage abroad with leading royalty with a view to creating a network of firm alliances and supporters.

Marriage to Prince Atem of Egypt would be a couple for the House of Domino and ensuring continuing good relations between Domino and Egypt, their largest trading partner.

Hearing someone coming down the hallway towards her room Rebecca reluctantly placed the garment back into the trunk and gathered her thoughts.

"Your Highness how comes the last of the preparations?" enquired Akiza, Rebecca's best friend and one of her lady-in-waiting's.

"Well thank you Akiza, I'm ready to proceed to go be dressed now."

...

Standing at the Egyptian palace alter dressed in a flowing white gown, sparkling diamond crown upon her head, Rebecca cast a glance at her new husband.

Tall, tan, and handsome may be my type thought Rebecca, but it suited Atem to a b.

Dressed in his prince outfit( look at the story picture) stood tall as the Minister Shadi pronounced them King and Queen.

Lifting her veil the now King of Egypt bend his head to hers and kissed her softly, chastely, on the lips, much to the cheers and applause of both their Kingdoms.

"Look foward to being your husband, Rebecca," he whispered in her ear.

Before she had a chance to respond they set off down stone aisle to greet the crowds that had gathered outside the palace.

...

"His highness is ready for you," announced Jono, Atem's bestfriend and manservant.

Taking a deep breath and drawing her kimono closer around her, Rebecca followed Jono to the door of Atem's bedchamber.

"Thank you, Jono."

"My pleasure my Queen." replied Jono, retreating.

Gathering her confidence, Rebecca pushed open the wooden doors and steeped into her new husbands's big room.

Standing in the centre of the room surveyed the surroundings.

The room was large and well appointed with centuries old furniture that somehow managed to convey the importance of man who occupied the room but without being too tan or beige.

Torches were turned down to a low flame.

And there, lying on the huge bed laid Atem.

"Don't look so frightened my love, I don't bite," smirked Atem, noticing her start at his presence.

"I would hope not Your Highness, the people of Domino would be most distressed to discover they had sent their princess to marry a vampire prince."

Atem chuckled at her unexpected response. "So the perfectly behaved little princess can speak for herself after all."

"If it's a church mouse you wish to marry Your Highness then you have the wrong girl," replied Rebecca.

"Please, we are husband and wife let us dispense with the formal titles. Now come over here before I have to come and get you."

Hesitating for a moment, Rebecca crossed the room and climbed into the bed beside him.

"I meant what I said earlier. I am truly looking forward to being your husband," Atem said, taking his hand into hers. "We may have married for political reasons but that doesn't mean we cannot have a happy marriage."

"That's my hope too," replied Rebecca, looking into the strong handsome face of her tan husband's face.

Leaning forward Atem brought his lips to hers, firmly pressing his mouth on hers.

"I assume you have kept yourself chaste?" Atem asked Rebecca.

"Yes until today I haven't been kissed."

"Well, I hope I live up to your expectations." Atem murmured into her mouth, brushing her back from her face. Bringing his mouth back down on hers he gently eased her mouth open with his tongue, seeking to explore more of her.

Rebecca let out a soft moan and kissed him back harder letting his expert tongue show her a true passionate kiss, a kiss that ignited feelings inside her she didn't know she had.

Pulling back Atem grinned at her. "Kissing is just one of the things I am going to teach my dear wife."

"I will be your most willing student." Rebecca answered.

Sitting back, Atem took in the picture his new wife presented. Her slighted mused from kissing, face and lips flushed pink she was a picture of sensuality in her black silk negligee.

"You look," said Atem motioning the negligee. "beautiful. But I think you would look better with it off."

"Only if you take your shirt off." countered Rebecca.

"Deal," said Atem pulling off his shirt off Rebecca had managed to shed off her negligee and slip down under the beige covers the hide her bare top.

"Ah! Not so fast! cried Atem. "You won't get away that easily." Sliding down to meet her in the bed, he pulled her towards him and kissed him deeply.

As he kissed her, Rebecca felt his strong body press against her, the firmness of his erection hard against her thigh.

"Do you like the feel of that?" he asked her, pulling her in tighter.

"Yes... you feel so nice." Rebecca replied, feeling herself growing hotter as he began to stroke the curves of her body. Glancing down, Atem took in the sight of her firm breasts, pushing Rebecca's hands away as she tried to cover them.

"You're beautiful, let me see you."

Distracting her with a kiss, Atem began to work her panties down, wanting her body totally naked naked against his. Having to remove her panties Atem quickly pushed down cloth, freeing his aching cock.

Pulling her close again Atem continued to kiss her as his hands found the cleft between her legs. Gently pushing them apart he began to slowly stroke her inner most place, finding the tiny nub of clitoris and making her cry out with pleasure.

Once satisfied that she was ready for him, Atem moved his body onto hers. Hard muscles met soft curves. Parting her legs Atem reached down to grab hold of his cock and position himself at her entrance.

"Atem... please... I want you." Rebecca cried out.

Slowing easing himself in Atem closed his eyes in pleasure at the feel of her body. Meeting resistance, he paused briefly before pushing his full length into her. Rebecca gasped and clutched tighter as he waited for her to recover.

Feeling her body relaxed he began to move in and out of her, kissing her face and neck and whispering his love for her as he did. Rebecca began to rise to meet his thrusts, moaning in pleasure.

Close to the edge, Atem began to moan, his thrusts increasing until he came deep inside her.

"My Ra, Rebecca that was amazing." he said, once he had recovered his breath. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you terribly?"

Smiling up at her handsome husband, Rebecca shook her head. "Only for a moment. It felt wonderful to so close with you."

Looking fondly at his wife Atem smiled in return.

"I think we are going to have a very happy marriage."

* * *

10 months later

Queen Rebecca was feeding is her less than month old son, Yuten, who looks like his father, King Atem but has another layer of yellow hair on his head. Yellow, black, red, and yellow bangs. And green eyes like his mother.

When Atem came into the room he kissed her on the lips. "How's our little son doing my love?"

"He's doing fine sweety." she said as they there son cooed in her arms.

"I'm glad that I married you." Atem said as he picked up Rebecca to let her sit in his lap.

The End.


End file.
